Experiments in 221B
by MyLittleCornerOfSherlock
Summary: Short ficlets based on the fanart done by MsAether on tumblr. Essentially, Sherlock tries an experiment on John and it backfires. But no one's complaining. Rated M for eventual sexy times and light D/s.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you know how badly I want you right now?" John's voice growled as his fingers applied just the right amount of pressure.

Sherlock gasped as he felt his cheeks flush. He hadn't expected this from John, nor his body's oh-so-obvious reaction to the sound of John's voice and hand on his throat. It had just been an experiment, to see what would happen to a body when all sensory areas were stimulated. And Mr. "I'm-Not-Gay" John Watson's reaction was not what he had predicted.

John, on the other hand, was fed up with being a guinea pig. He'd finally accepted his body and heart's reaction to his flatmate, but had been hiding it to maintain the peace. But this, this, was too much. Sherlock being so close, smelling of leather, expensive cologne, and something that was just "Sherlock", his tight shirt, that baritone voice in his ear as Sherlock's lips brushed his sensitive lobe. And the wanker had made him tea! The last two told John all he needed to know, that he was Sherlock's current "experiment". So John decided to do a little "experiment" of his own.

In one swift move John (he had been a solider after all) spun around and had Sherlock pressed against the wall, one hand grasping his throat and the other on his arm. He didn't care that the tea had soaked the carpet and was dripping down the wall. He wanted to see and feel Sherlock's reaction. It was all he'd hoped for. Sherlock's pulse quickened under John's fingers, a small moan escaped his mouth, and John felt Sherlock's erection against his thigh. Turning his head, John captured Sherlock's mouth with his.

Sherlock's experiment quickly went from observing John's reactions to sensory stimuli to his own sensory overload. Sherlock was drowning in John. The taste of his mouth (tea, biscuits, tangy), the smell of his skin (crisp, outdoors, sandalwood), skin on skin (stubble on his chin, calloused strong fingers), low rumble in his voice (that stirred a fire in Sherlock's belly), the intensity in John's eyes (this is real he wants ME), all these things made Sherlock light-headed and off kilter. If John hadn't been holding him up he might very well have hit the floor with his realization. He WANTED John Watson like he'd never wanted anything before in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

For once, Sherlock didn't think, he just acted. One long arm reached around John's waist and up his back as the other grabbed his arse and pulled John into him. Tangled up in John like this, he suddenly wanted to make John forget about anyone else, EVER.

John grinned into the kiss as Sherlock desperately pulled at his jumper. He had hoped, oh he had hoped, and here they were. The world narrowed into a pinpoint that was 221B and their two bodies. Nothing else mattered.

Sherlock's moan was almost pleading when John broke the kiss. As John stroked his throat Sherlock saw a gleam in his eyes that made him shiver. "Tonight," rumbled John, "you're mine." Sherlock inhaled sharply as his mind raced trying to imagine what all that might mean. Never taking his eyes off of Sherlock, John reached up and fisted Sherlock's untamed curls. He angled the long neck as he found the spot where Sherlock's neck and shoulder met with his mouth. John smiled to himself as Sherlock jerked forward and groaned.

It took Sherlock a moment to realize THAT sound had come from him. He was supposed to be making John forget about everyone, and here he was not able to think about anything but what John was doing to his neck. Every lick, every nip, the slight pressure of his fingers, it was nothing he'd ever experienced before. "J-john, please!" he whimpered.

"Please what, Sherlock?"

"I don't, I don't know. M-more. Please, just don't stop."

"Oh, that's not going to happen."


	3. Chapter 3

Eyeing the love bite blossoming on Sherlock's skin, John began nipping his way up Sherlock's neck and jaw. John took in every sensation as he went; the salty taste of Sherlock's skin, a racing pulse beneath his lips, Sherlock's gasps playing against his ears. Capturing Sherlock's mouth with his again, John thrust his own erection against Sherlock's tighter-than-ever trousers. Even with the layers between them, John couldn't help but moan as he felt their cocks pressed against each other.

Sherlock's knees almost buckled under him. It was too much and it wasn't enough. He deepened the kiss, hooked his fingers under John's belt, and returned John's thrust. "Too many clothes," he managed to gasp.

"No shit, Sherlock." John dropped the hand on Sherlock's neck and began to unbutton that damnably tight shirt, planting love bites as he went. As he slid the shirt down Sherlock's arms, the buttons on the sleeves caught. "Dam—!" Whatever words Sherlock had been about to utter were lost as he saw the look that crossed John's face. Grinning, John grabbed the shirt and twisted it around his wrist, pinning Sherlock's arms behind him. Sherlock didn't think it was possible, but he swore he felt his cock get even harder. John slowly traced the outline of Sherlock's cock through his trousers, teasing the head through the fabric. Sherlock tried to say something, anything, but all that came out was a pleading moan. John had been right when he said earlier that Sherlock was…

"Mine."


	4. Chapter 4

John claimed Sherlock's skin with his mouth, licking and nipping a path from the younger man's bare chest to his long neck and finally latching onto Sherlock's mouth with his own. Sherlock returned the kiss with teeth and tongue, all the while thrusting against John's hand. He could feel John's own hardness against his thigh. Suddenly he wanted to feel every reaction John had, including the pulsing of his cock. Sherlock nudged his leg in between John's in the hopes that John would begin to thrust against his thigh.

"I don't think so," growled John. He stepped back slightly and tugged down on the shirt, pulling Sherlock closer into the wall. He found Sherlock's taunt nipple with his mouth and Sherlock's vision blurred. As John continued sucking and nibbling on the sensitive nub, he undid Sherlock's belt and trousers. He slid them down and over Sherlock's cock, letting them drop to the floor on their own. John slowly teased the head of Sherlock's cock, sliding his thumb in slow circles.

Sherlock was panting, gasping, writhing; never before had he experienced anything like this. He couldn't bear how slow John seemed to be going.

"John, PLEASE! I can't—-"

John had dropped to his knees, keeping the shirt firmly twisted in one hand and Sherlock's cock in his other. He began to explore the sensitive areas of Sherlock's groin with his mouth. Slowly stroking Sherlock, John used his tongue to trace the delicate skin of Sherlock's inner thigh. He continued upwards to just above the hip bone before sucking hard at the soft indentation. Sherlock moaned and bucked into John's hand. Nibbling in a straight line across Sherlock's toned belly, John stole a glance up and almost lost it. Sherlock was looking down at him eyes wide, mouth open, and there were no other words but "wanton lust" for what John saw.


	5. Chapter 5

_Seeing as how this is about to get MA, I can't post the full version here. So I will give you a snippet. For the full version, please head over to my tumblr account where you can find it under the tag, Experiments in 221B_

John never broke eye contact with him. There was a possessive light in those deep blue eyes that caused Sherlock to catch his breath. As if in conformation, "Mine," came the throaty growl.

"Mine…mine…mine," John continued as flicked his tongue across Sherlock's taunt nipple, long slender neck, and, finally, his mouth. John enjoyed every jump, every quiver, and every moan Sherlock made during his trek across Sherlock's body.

Cool air caused Sherlock's skin to tingle where John's mouth had been. With each declaration of "mine" Sherlock had been silently adding "yes…yes…yes". He raised his hands again, finding the fabric of John's jumper, tugging at it.


End file.
